1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a circuit board and process thereof, and more particularly, to an embedded circuit board and process thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid advance in fabrication techniques in the electronics industry, a circuit board capable of carrying all kinds of miniaturized electronic components are broadly adopted in many types of electronic products each having a different functions. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional embedded circuit board. In the conventional embedded circuit board 100 as shown in FIG. 1, the circuit layer 120 is embedded in two side surfaces of the core layer 110. However, because the main structural material of the embedded circuit board 100 for the core layer 110 is resin, the embedded circuit board 100 has a low structural reliability. More specifically, the core layer 110 formed using resinous material normally has lower structural strength. Therefore, when an unintended external force is imparted to the embedded circuit board 100, the embedded circuit board 100 can be damaged due to a low structural reliability.
In addition, because the conventional embedded circuit board 100 has a single core layer structure, unwanted electrical connection between the circuit layers 120 on two sides of the core layer 110 may be easily formed due to their close disposition. In other words, the electrical operating environment of the embedded circuit board 100 is poor.